


O My Beloved, I Will Give You The Moon

by aegicheezu



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: F/M, Witchcraft, twitter thread fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aegicheezu/pseuds/aegicheezu
Summary: Curtissa and Atsushi are beautiful, immortal witches duty-bound to protect and care for their fiefdom. The villagers love and revere them, and ensure that they want for nothing. Tonight, the lovers prepare to celebrate the summer solstice moon; but thy have something else to celebrate, too - something much more intimate.





	O My Beloved, I Will Give You The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally a fic-thread written for a friend on twitter (love youuuu) that helped me get back into writing after a bit of a (long) dry spell. Thanks babe <3

Curtissa set her herbs down on the table, the candle almost burned to the base. “Atsushi,” she cooed. “Wake up; the moon is out, we have to go.”

Atsushi awoke with a wry grin. “Ordering me around like a new bride, are we?” He combed through his hair and rose to join her. The moon was indeed rising quickly in the black expanse of sky; and the silver light bathed the tall man in a glow that made him seem more immortal than he already was. Again, he ran a delicate hand through his long, raven-black hair and quickly gathered up his candles, carefully snuffing out the last of them that had not yet burned down completely.

 

*

The pair made their way to a beloved clearing in the forest they had called home for centuries; Curtissa could not suppress the grin that curled her lips as she recalled the last time Atsushi had taken her there, not for any spiritual purpose - their recitations or another, more urgent kind. She watched him make ready the site of their solstice offerings, and marvelled at how the moonlight shone through his long black hair, making him look like some minor sky god. She did not have long to indulge her observance of him; he turned back to her and winked. “Darling, are you just going to stand there or are you not going to help me?” his velvet, sonorous voice cut through the night’s silence and sent a shiver down her spine. She nodded dutifully and took her place next to him, nimble fingers gathering the bundles of herbs and flowers she had picked hours before. “You know,” Atsushi straightened his back and gazed lovingly into his beloved’s eyes. “In this light, you look like the goddess Artemis.”

Curtissa blushed, though his compliments were often grand. She twirled a piece of his long hair in her fingers, and replied, “and you, who do you imagine yourself to be?” Atsushi kissed her hand. “I am whoever you desire me to be, my love,” he replied. “Until the last candle in this world goes out.” Curtissa grinned.

“But that will never be,” she teased. “You make the flame burn eternally.”

Atsushi kissed her forehead. “Exactly,” he answered. “Now, shall we celebrate the summer moon?”

*

Hours later, their rituals completed and every trace of their presence carefully packed away, the lovers went back to their home - an ancient stone fortress once occupied by some feudal lord; it was not obscenely grand, nor was it modest. Indeed it suits the pair just fine. The villagers knew that these ancient and beautiful witches protected them; and so they never wanted or anything. “Beloved,” Atsushi cooed into the sleeping Curtissa’s ear. “Wake up,” he kissed her cheek, making her stir at last. She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled at his pretty grin. “I grow hungry.”

“And what is it you desire to eat?” Curtissa knew the answer before she spoke, but indulged him.

“You,” Atsushi’s voice was deep and smooth, and he took her chin in his hand and kissed her then; slowly at first, then deepening the kiss as she sighed into him, wrapping her arms around her lover. Outside, the moon looked on from his home in the purple-black sky, bathing their bodies in silver.

*

Curtissa awoke first; turning to face her still-sleeping lover, she curled an arm around his bare chest and smiled as he unconsciously pulled her close. She lovingly brushed the long hair from his neck, baring its pretty creme flesh to the night air. She could not resist pressing a chaste kiss to it, tasting the perfumed sweat from their earlier activities. "Let me write spells on your body," she whispered lovingly. "Let me write spells on your body that bind you to me forever." _I don't want to forget how beautiful you are in this moment_ , she thought.

Atsushi stirred a little, and stretched his arms above this head. "Write them," he smiled, baring his beautiful white teeth. "Write your spells, beloved," he took Curtissa's face in his hands and kissed her full lips. "Write them in ink on my skin; and I will write mine inside of you." He kissed her again, more forcefully this time - gently coaxing her to rest beneath him, his sleekly muscular body hovering above her and obscuring the moon's prying glow. Kissing down the sainted ebony skin of her neck and chest, he parted her legs and reached a practiced hand between them. Curtissa's back arched instinctively, and as she gasped in delight he slipped first two, then three fingers inside. His eyes bore into hers as he moved rythmically inside her, searching for permission to give her what she wanted. Curtissa forcefully took hold of his chin and crashed their mouths together, her tongue granting him permission. He grinned against her lips and pushed himself inside, his length full and hard and throbbing. He moaned in relief as she curled her legs around his body, forbidding him leave. With every thrust, Atsushi kissed her deeper, their cries in the night an entirely new kind of spell. 


End file.
